Rosalie's story
by Bookgirl265
Summary: this is the story of when rosalie kills Royce King. right now it has the POV of Royce during the attack and then the POV of rosalie with the after math.
1. Royce's Story

**(A/N so this is my first story. I hope you enjoy.)**

It was two weeks ago I killed my bride- to- be Rosalie Hale. My friends and I, all rich son of rich men, were out drinking as a "boys night out" thing when we stumbled a cross Rosalie. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in town and every eye turned to stare when she walked in the room.

I remember the first time I saw her. Her father works in the bank in which I was going to be taking over from my father and oddly he had forgotten his lunch that day. Rosalie was in and attracted my attention with out realizing it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Next thing I know we were in courtship. Every night I would send her rose and later violets too. We spent most of our time in the public's eye because who would not want to show off someone as beautiful as Rosalie. Within two months, we were engaged.

Two weeks ago we were getting married and now she is died. It is my entire fault. We were drunk and stumbling down the street when we passed Rosalie.

"Rose!" I yelled, laughing along with my friends. "What took you so long? We're getting cold."

And then to John, a friend of a friend who had come up from out of town, I asked "What did I tell you, John, isn't she just lovelier than any of your women?"

"I don't know. She is all covered up" John said with a laugh.

Next thing I know I yanked her jacket off of her causing the brass buttons to fly ever where. "Come on Rosalie; show them how beautiful you are." I told her as I began to pull the hat out of my hair.

"Royce, stop. Please" she begged in pain.

We just continued to laugh as be tortured her. Every time she cried out in pain, we laughed even harder. In the end we left her bleed in the streets waiting to die as the snow began to fall.

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing head and completely forgetting what I did to my fiancé. At breakfast my mother told me that Rosalie's father had stopped by to tell them that she was missing. In an instant I remembered what my buddies and I had done. I kept it to my self and pretended not to know anything. We assumed Rosalie was dead after three days of searching. And the wedding was off.

I continued as I had before Rosalie. I took over the job at the bank and flirted with every pretty girl I met. But things began to change after the three days of searching when those who had been with me that fateful night began to die. Two days before the canceled wedding was John died, letting me know in the bottom of my heart that I was next. So to protect myself I had guards lock me in the bank vault

**Please review! if you like it i will try and write more to it. **


	2. My new life

It's been a week since I was abused by Royce and his friends

It's been a week since I was abused by Royce and his friends. The first three days where filled with pain and searching. While I withered in pain, Royce and my family were searching for me and my killing not knowing that he was right beside them all along.

After I completed that change, Carlisle explained what I had become.

"I know this will sound strange but please keep an open mind," he began, "you have become a vampire."

"WHAT?! Vampires are bloodthirsty beasts that come out at night and get burned at the stake. Oh and not to mention but VAMPIRES DON'T EXIST!" I screamed.

"Umm… that's witches that get burned at the stake; not vampires. Wow, Carlisle, you picked a smart one," said a boy standing the shadows of the corner. He was actually a little more than a boy. He was probably about 17 with light brown hair. He was handsome but next to me he was a mere commoner.

"Shut up, Edward" Carlisle told him. "Rosalie, it will be fine. We are not like the vampires that are portrayed in myths. And we don't drink human blood."

"So you don't drink blood?" I questioned, not really sure what he meant.

"Well… not exactly. You see, I lived in the 1640's. My father was an Anglican pastor and believed in witches and vampires. He actually hunted them and ending up burning many innocent people because the real creatures he wanted were not that easy to caught. But they did exist. When my father got old, I took over the hunts for him. I was not as quick to accuse as my father but I searched and soon founded that the real monsters lived hidden in the sewers under the ground. One night I lead a raid and we staked outside of the sewer and waited for one to leave. He was an older one weak with hunger. It fled and we followed. He was so thirsty that he turned and bites me. He would have continued to bite me but had to turn and fend off attacks of the others. I crawled away knowing what my father would do. I crawled away and hid in a cellar with rotten potatos for three day while my body completed the change. I refused to bite a human. Actually I spent most of my first 6 months trying to kill myself" he recalled with a slight chuckle. " One night a herd of deer pasted my hiding place. I attacked and drank them clean with in 15 minutes. That's how we have chosen to live. By drinking the blood of animals." He ended his story.

"Wow" was all I could say.

" Now" Carlisle continued with a business like manner " the choice is up to you. You may stay with us and refrain from drinking human blood or you may go off on your own and live how you please. Now we will allow you to stay with us while you decide."

I pondered my decision for a second. " Carlisle, I wish to stay but I would I like to be able to go out for a little while. I will promise not to drink any human blood. But there is just something I feel that I need to do."

"ok but please allow us to teach you how to hunt first."

" Oh, lord" Edward whispered from his post in the corner.


	3. Why are you being nice?

Remenber i dont own the twilight series. Please read and review. i really want to know what you guys think.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

I was sitting alone in the woods. I had just gone on my first hunting trip with Carlisle, his wife Esme, and bratty Edward. I sat on a newly fallen log just staring at my reflection in a puddle.

_Goodness! I didn't even think I could be anymore beautiful then I already was. But I guess that is the reward I get for giving up my human life._

But I was. If I didn't light up the room and turn heads before I sure did now.

_Wow! If only Royce could see me now. He would have never done…never done what he did. _I thought sadly.

"URRGG!" I screamed throwing the log that I had just been sitting on into the surrounding trees. "Why? Why did he do that to me? He loved me." I broke down into a tearless sob.

"Rosalie" a voice whispered from behind me.

I turned around to see Edward walking into the clearing and sitting on a newly fallen tree.

"Go away" I told him. I was not in the mood for his sarcasm.

"No sarcasm, I promise. I just want to talk to you and better under stand you." He said.

"How… how did you know what I was thinking?" I questioned.

"Hmm… I guess we left that part out of the story didn't we? Well I have the power to read minds" he replied.

"How does that work? Can Carlisle or Esme do that or do they have another power, like can they see the future Do I have a power?"

"Jeez what is this, twenty questions?"

"Sorry" I said a little ashamed.

"Let's see…Carlisle and Esme can not read minds nor do they have any other powers. Who has ever heard of a vampire that can see the future that's crazy! (A/N they don't know about Alice yet) But Carlisle believes that we carry our strongest human trait in to our vampire life. Carlisle is very compassionate and Esme is able to love passionately. No I don't think you have a power or I believe you would know about it. As for how my power works its hard to explain. Its kind of like being it a huge room completely filled with people all talking at the same time and you don't really understand unless you focus on one person." Edward said answering all of my questions causing new ones to arise.

"So you can read everyone's mind?" I said allowing one last question to slip out.

"Yes with in a certain distance." (A/N this is before Bella was even born even her parents are born for that matter.)

I was too shocked to say anything. "Wow" I finally managed.

"Now I have answered all of your questions, for the time being. I want to know something about you. What did you ever see in Royce King?"

"Well… I don't know. He just fit into want I wanted" I said as I thought of my dream future with a husband that loved me and would kiss me when he thought no one was looking and my little light hair blue eyed children playing on the lawn of our house.

"Oh so you are on of those girls huh?" he guessed from seeing my dream in my mind.

"Yes I am one or those girls or at least I was. I'm not really sure who I am now."

"Ok one last question then I will let you go discover who you are. What are you planning on doing to Royce King and his cronies?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Well Edward, lets just say I'm going to make them wish that they never hurt me which I must say it less then they deserve." I replied.

He got up and started to walk out of the clearing. "Edward?"

"Yes Rosalie?" He said turning around to face me again.

"Why are you being nice to me now?"

"Carlisle asked me to. Bye Rosalie and good luck." He said and walked away.


	4. AN

Hey guys! So this is just a quick A/N. umm first I would like to thank those of you that have stuck with this story ( which I have a feeling that its like only 5 people but whatever that's better then now.) and I would like to thank Adorkable91 who help me come up with the content of the last chapter. So thanks and please if you read review I want to know what you think, the good bad and ugly. Thanks again and I will hopefully update soon.


End file.
